fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice (Fire
Ice is one of the main protagonists of the series Fire & Ice. He is the supporting protagonist in Fire & Ice, becomes the main protagonist in Fire & Ice 2 and becomes part of the main protagonists along with Fire & Electric in Fire & Ice 3. He is a determined albeit sometimes emotionless Elemental who's calculative mind makes it more difficult for some to like him. He contrasts Fire's carefree attitude often acting as a logical anchor for Fire (and Electric to a lesser extent). Appearance Ice is shown to have a similar shape to a small Ice Elemental. Like any Elemental his body is comprised of his element, Ice which while he isn't stated as being rare like Fire is not shown to have any other living elementals of his element like Electric. In addition, in dire circumstances he can make his body stone-hard capable of crushing anything it contends with and immunizing him to impacts from Poison. Appearances SPOILERS Fire & Ice Ice appeared relatively on in the game and after an initial misunderstanding with Fire, realizes the danger presented by the Darkness and agrees to escape to the Light Dome. Along the way the two encounter numerous obstacles and corrupted individuals. As they reach the Light Dome it is here the Darkness catches up with them in which it possesses Ice and forces Fire to fight him. However even after being defeated the Darkness and Fire fight while Ice recovers from the shock. He however awakens to find Fire, presumably dead. Fire & Ice 2 Throughout most of Fire & Ice 2, Ice journeys back to the Desert Outpost that Fire described, instead being forced along a different path. He meets up with an individual called Electric who aids him through the unfamiliar terrain back to the Desert Outpost. Upon reaching the outpost through conversations between himself and Electric, Ice discovers the tale of a prophet capable of resurrecting the dead. Through a battle with an escaped Darkness possessing said prophet however, Ice and Electric prove their ability to work as a team and resurrect Fire. Fire & Ice 3 Due to the uprising occurring at the time to form order among the Elementals, Ice along with Fire and Electric go to seek out the kidnapped King of the Light People who was taken deep within the Techno Jungle. Here they encounter the lost Elementals, the five races of Elementals who dwell deep within the Jungle. They find out from the locals that the Darkness has been manifesting itself deep within the ancient temple of trials. The trio investigate and discover a prophecy stating that only the death of a King of the Light People can bring back the Darkness. Fire and Co. stop this ritual and are praised throughout the land as the heroes of the world. OF SPOILERS Trivia *The temple where Ice resides seems to have hints of real life religions scrolled on some of the walls as mock-ups of religious icons are visible especially near the statue. Gallery Ice Model.png|Ice's Old Appearance Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Elementals Category:Main Heroes Category:Darklight Studios Characters